A Little Observation Game
by Imagine Space
Summary: The Thompson sisters and Tsubaki have a little game they play during school hours. The game? To see how many times they will find Soul and Maka flirt physically with each other. You'll never know the many suggestive things that lead them to a surprise


**Hey all! I did this little thing because I was starting to stress a bit on writing my stuff. **TWTWB(The Way The Wind Blows) **has got my hands tied and **WAT(Weddings Are Tiring) **will probably have to wait awhile for the 8th chapter to be up. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own a single thing~

**

* * *

**~ Observation Game : Soul and Maka ~

It could've been the way her hand lingered a few seconds longer whenever she would Maka-chop him.

Maybe it was the way his gaze softened just a tad bit whenever she smiled brightly.

Or it could have possibly been the way they would sneak glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

Patti, Tsubaki and Liz had a tendency to see these little things happen between the infamous duo of Spartoi. Over time the three had developed this little observation into a game. The rules were simple enough that even Black Star would be able to play if he could actually pay attention. There really were only 2 rules to this game anyway.

Rule 1: Don't get caught by the two, don't even let on that you saw whatever it was happen.

Rule 2: Under no circumstances were you allowed to speak of the game unless the other players were around and you were alone with them.

The entire objective to this game was to see how many times these little "occurrences" would happen. If you got the highest number for the day then you won and then it would start all over the next day.

"You know Soul's actions are getting bolder each passing day." Liz commented one day with a sly grin.

Patti smiled hugely and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he's starting to get the nerve to ask her out!"

Liz laughed aloud and made a few people in the cafeteria look at the girls' way. Tsubaki threw apologizing glances at the people that were still staring and then focused her attention to the eldest of the Thompson sisters.

"What was so funny about Patti's thought?" she asked curiously.

Before Liz could respond the bell rung and they stood up to head back to class. As the three girls walked down the halls they were soon joined by their meisters Black Star and Kid. The two boys had gone sparring over lunch and left the girls alone, hence the reason they were able to talk about the game. As they entered the class they took their regular seats and the three girls prepared to continue with the game.

Maka and Soul walked in a few minutes before they were deemed late. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki immediately, yet subtly, focused their attention on them.

Soul had lightly put his hand on the small of Maka's back to push her into the class as they walked in noted Liz.

Maka's hand lingered on Soul's arm 3 more seconds than regular as she slapped it for pushing her in Patti saw. Giggling as softly as she could she looked at her sister who just smirked in response. She had seen it too.

Soul's hand grazed Maka's knee in the most subtle way that if you weren't looking hard enough you wouldn't have seen it Tsubaki thought to herself.

All throughout class the three girls kept their subtle gazes on them and saw quite some bold moves from both of them.

Such as when Maka had suggestively licked her lips at Soul.

Or when Soul had deliberately dropped his pencil near Maka. He bent down to get it and three pairs of eyes widened just a fraction when they saw that he had grazed his lips over her shin as he was getting back up.

When Maka had intentionally, yet seemingly made it look like a complete accident, threw her pencil over to the other side of Soul the three pairs of eyes widened even more at the sandy blonde girl's bold move. She stood up walked to his other side where the pencil had been thrown quite close to the white haired weapon. As she got the writing utensil she started to walk back to her seat, but not before she secretly ran a hand over his shoulders and neck.

The two seemed to go back and forth and the three girls just couldn't believe what was happening. When class ended however Maka and Soul looked completely normal, as if nothing happened at all in class.

Kid had invited them all to go to his mansion and everyone delightfully agreed to the idea. As they all exited Shibusen and started down the steps Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki couldn't help but think how suspicious it was when Maka suddenly said she had left something in class.

"I'll just go grab at it and then meet you guys at Kid's okay? I don't want to keep all of you here just for a notebook." Maka had said.

A quick glance at Soul that would have made anyone wonder if it was all in their head was passed between Maka and her weapon. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki knew better though.

Everyone agreed and started to head out again. Liz and Patti shot Tsubaki a secret look as they were walking. Tsubaki nodded.

"Kid, we'll be right back. Tsubaki, Patti and I need new swim suits so were gonna go to a store." Liz announced.

Kid eyed his two weapons warily, almost as if saying he didn't believe them but let them go anyway.

"We won't be long. Try not to destroy anything Black Star." Tsubaki said as she started to follow Liz and Patti.

Once the three weapons were far enough from the boys they all shared a determined stare before bolting it back to the academy.

"What do you think we'll see?" Patti asked giddily as they walked back into Shibusen.

Liz shrugged and continued to walk down to the class where Maka had claimed she left her notebook. The three girls paused in front of the door when a feminine moan erupted from inside. Liz looked at Patti wide eyed, while Patti was grinning and trying to hold in a laugh. Tsubaki had her mouth on the floor and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Soul." Maka sighed loudly from inside.

Patti covered her mouth with two hands now and Liz was now staring at the door with an open mouth. She looked behind her and shushed the other two girls before crouching down. She pulled the door open just enough so that they could see what was happening inside.

Tsubaki squeaked a little when she saw her best friend was pinned to the chalkboard with Soul holding her hands up above her head.

"It's not nice to tease people Maka." Soul growled lowly.

Maka smirked, "Who do you think started that whole thing?"

Soul smiled dangerously, showing off his sharp pearly whites in a knowing grin. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you." he mumbled.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti were staring at the lovers with shocked expressions, albeit Patti's large grin. A pretty pink dusted it's way across Maka's cheeks as she smiled brightly.

"I love you too Soul."

With that he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Liz was stared a little longer before remembering that they were intruding into an intimate moment with the two even if they didn't know they were there. She quickly closed the door as softly as she could before turning around to face her sister and friend. They looked at each other for a second before getting up and running away from the room.

After running away and stopping to buy some bathing suits from a store, so they wouldn't be questioned by their meisters, they walked towards Kid's mansion.

Patti sucked in a huge amount of air before laughing ridiculously. Liz and Tsubaki were completely silent and were mulling over what they had just seen.

"It didn't seem like this was their first time." Tsubaki suddenly said.

"I think I saw some tongue." Liz commented dryly.

The two fell into silence and the rest of the way was spent listening to Patti's laugh.

* * *

_The next day..._

"I guess our game ends here." Liz said with a sigh.

"Uh-huh!" Patti replied cheerily.

Kid looked at his two weapons with a questioning gaze before looking away and deciding it was best not knowing.

_Now we won't have anything to do to pass the time faster_ Liz thought sullenly. She sighed again and looked at her nails uninterestedly while Patti was busy making a giraffe again.

Tsubaki looked fine for the most part but was equally disappointed that their little game would have to come to an end now that they knew Soul and Maka were a couple. The whole game was based on how long they would continue to flirt with each other, and now that they were officially together there was no point anymore. As soon as she thought of them the door opened and Maka came in with Soul at her heels. She blushed slightly knowing that she had seen what happened between them. As Maka came closer Tsubaki wondered why she had her hair down when she usually put it up in her infamous pigtails.

Liz smirked at the new couple and wondered when they were going to tell the group they were finally together. Liz grinned slyly at the thought that a new game could be formed.

"So Maka, what happened to you and Soul? You guys didn't show up yesterday." Liz asked innocently.

Patti burst out laughing and Tsubaki gave her a warning look. Maka turned around and looked at the eldest of the Thompson sisters with a look that said sorry. Liz's eyebrow twitched when she caught a glimpse of a red-ish purple mark on her neck.

"Why's your hair down by the way Maka?" Tsubaki intervened.

Maka blushed and smiled nervously. Liz continued to smile innocently while she leaned over to whisper into her sister's ear.

"Those two seemed to go into more r-rated activities instead of looking for a notebook."

Patti laughed maniacally at her sister's remark and Tsubaki shot Liz a questioning glance.

"Uhh, it's nice to have a change once in awhile you know?" Maka finally replied.

Liz smirked and wondered just how long Maka and Soul could keep up their little white lie.

And so the next day a new game was formed.


End file.
